Fate
by Tsubasakittypwnage
Summary: Sequal to Destiny. Reveiws are apreciated. A storm is coming to the forest and Crystal has no idea of how bad it's going to be. But something even worse from her past has come to haunt her and this time she can't escape.
1. Something Familiar

this is a sequal to Destiny so i recomend you read that first or ya won't understand most of it.  
Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon but I DO own Crystal.  
Also this is months after Crystal's family was killed. Oh and this is what she looks like:

Crystal's has claws. Her tail got slightly longer and thicker than an Eevee's. Her ears are Eevee like exept they were cut on the ends. She is about the size of a Mightyena. A long rainbow colored streak ran from her forehead, down back, and onto her tail. The same colors are located on the back of her legs. The rest of her fur is dark night black. Engraved in the center of her forehead is a pure, clear gem inset. (like I said, you won't understand fate if u haven't read Destiny u won't understand Fate)   
now...on with the story!

* * *

Something Familiar

* * *

The Pokemon's fur glinted in the moonlight. The large creature stared down at a large patch of dirt.

Crystal let out a mournful sigh.

The cool night breeze ruffled her colorful fur coat. She picked up a white rose and set it on the burial site of her family.

Crystal swiftly turned around, her glance traveled around the clearing. The uneasiness fluttering in her stomach didn't feel right.  
She ignored it and walked away from the sadness that stabbed at her. Her head drooped while she plodded along.

She stopped walking, a couple of Zigzagoon playfully chased each other around. It was nice to know the forest was peaceful again.  
But the sight of this still tore her heart in two. Crystal turned away from the cheerful family. Everywhere she looked were joyful Pokemon happy to be with their loved ones again.

She picked up speed and broke into a run. Crystal just wanted to burst out in tears. Like she'd done when her mother slowly died while she painfully watched.

The colorful Pokemon slowed down and started pacing again. Crystal suddenly felt her insides tightening, she raised her head and glanced around. The smell of smoke lingered in the air as she padded on. Crystal saw a dim orange light flickering in the distant trees.

"There can't be another fire, there just can't,"  
she whimpered in disbeleif.

Crystal let the grassy earth brush her pelt as she prowled in a crouching postition. She quietly crept closer to the flame burning on the logs.  
She stopped as she stared at the strangest things she'd ever seen.

Three creatures with no fur were wrapped inside strange colored fluffy things. Crystal snuck over to the fire and extinguished it with her water gun attack. Black smoke spewed from the burnt logs.

Now that that was taken care of she could figure more about these awkward, whatever they were. She scented the air, her nose wrinkled at the smell of the creature.

"Yuck! These things reek!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Crystal spotted a yellow pokemon. The small mouse's ears twitched along with its nose while it slept. She curiously moved forward. _What's that pokemon doing?_

Crystal crept forward. But when doing so she accidentally stepped on a twig. The mouse's eyes shot open.

Crystal froze. "Crud."

As soon as he saw her he immidiately got into a fighting stance. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Just making sure that fire of yours didn't spread!" she retorted.

"That fire couldn't spread! The stones around it makes sure that the flames can't escape. Everyone knows that!"

Crystal looked over where the fire had burned.  
Gray rocks did surround the black ashes.  
_Everyone knows that! Who does he think he is?_

She paused for a second to think of something clever to say back. "Well, just because I'm not a pet doesn't mean..."

"A pet?!" Sparks flew from it's small red cheeks.

_That was a stupid thing to say!_ Crystal stood her ground, showing him that she wasn't intimidated.

"Back off rodent," she said, calmly yet coolly.

Her words only provoked him. The sparks that came from his cheeks grew stronger and more lethal. The bolts of lightning flew across the small campsite, hitting one of the long-legged things.

The creature was awoken from it's sleep, electrified and singed. "Ouch!" it cried. He suddenly stared over at the yellow pokemon with anger. "Pikachu!"

"Crap, I'm in for it now." As if he'd totally forgotten about their argument, he unwillingly dashed over to the strange thing. It started to shout at him, Crystal didn't understand what the unusual creature was saying.

She scanned the creature up and down. This thing didn't walk on all paws like most Pokemon did. It was also covered in soft blue cloth and rougher, harder cloth slipped on it's bottom paws. What looked like black fur was located on the top of it's head and no where else. The rest of the thing's body was covered in smooth peach colored skin. These thing's were something else.

"Pikachu don't ever shock me..." He imidiatly stopped bickering. The tall thing's gaze suddenly layed on Crystal. She slightly tilted her head. "What?"

From a distance he pointed a red metal slate at Crystal. "What kind of Pokemon is that?" The small flat metal replied in the same language as the peach colored creature. _No Entry Found_ He still stared at Crystal.

"Maybe it's a mutant or something. It's gotta be rare so I'm gonna catch it!" He pulled out a red and white sphere.

"This can't be good." She stayed where she was and wondered what he would do next. Crystal watched carefully as he threw out the ball. A red beam of light flashed then an orange dragon-like creature popped out.

A familiar scent filled the air. Crystal remembered the Charizard she'd run into back when she was an Eevee. But this Pokemon couldn't have been that one. It smelled slightly different.

She started to circle the Charizard. It's reaction wasn't vicious, the orange Pokemon looked at her the same way she did him.

Her past memories started flashing in her mind:  
The little orange Pokemon she had befriended,  
his sudden dissaperance, the last time she'd seen him.

Crystal's eyes widened. "Shiloh?"

"Crystal?"

* * *

yeah! i got this story started off with a bang! now who do you think it's trainer is?  
this is the first chappie and i've got plenty of ideas for the next few. in case you're wondering, i will definantly make this story shorter than Destiny.  
R&R when ya can!


	2. Unbelievable

Unbelievable

* * *

Crystal asked the Charizard, "Shiloh is that you?" 

"Of course it's me, what does it look like?"

The colorful Pokemon was surpised at his remark. She didn't know what to say so she replied the only thing she could think of.  
"Uhhh..."

"Don't answer that," he immidiatly responded.

"I just can't beleive it's really you!" Strangely she started bounding around him and got unusually giddy.

The Pikachu ran over to them with a puzzling look. "Charizard? Who is this Pokemon?"

Crystal stopped her rage of happiness. "Charizard? What kind of stupid nickname is that?"

"My trainer gave me that name. It's not like I can communicate with him to tell him my real name," he looked over at "you know who."

"That scrawny little thing is your trainer?!"  
She rolled on the ground in uncontrollable laughter.

He sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

Crystal stopped laughing and stared at the trainer, or as Shiloh called it. Two others had awoken from their slumber. One had redish orange "fur" on it's head and wore the same cloth as the other only different colors. The other had brownish skin and had even darker brown on it's "head fur". And it wore the same thing as the other creatures did.

She saw them talking to each other in the same unown language. They all exchanged their strange words.

"What kind of Pokemon do you think it is Brock?"  
the red haired female asked.

"I have no idea. Usually legendaries look strange like this, perhaps this Pokemon is one of a kind," he responded.

The blue cloth covered boy looked at her funny.  
"That's even better! Charizard is the perfect opponent. Charizard, flamethrower!"

Crystal looked back at her friend. He did nothing at the sound of his trainer's command. He fell over and mumbled something. "Of all the times to disobey me why now?"

Shiloh turned his back to the boy. "Charizard!  
All right, I guess I'll just have to use Pigiotto then!" he shouted loud enough for Shiloh to hear.

The trainer threw a differen red and white sphere near Crystal. A white bird-like Pokemon emerged from withing the ball.  
"Pigiotto sand attack!"

The Pokemon flew into the air and menacingly flapped it's wings, gathering it into a tornado fo sand. Crystal was blinded as her eyes were filled with sand. She stumbled over and the bird launched another attack. It dived in on her, but Shiloh unexpectedly stood in front to protect his friend. The Pigiotto stopped it's attack as fast as it could. The bird was as suprised as the rest.  
The one who looked mostly stunned was the trainer.

"Charizard what are you doing?" he asked his Pokemon.

Crystal regained her sight and thanked him.  
"Thanks Shiloh! Some trainer you got there! Does he always attack Pokemon like this?"

"That's how he captures them," he informed her.

"Capture?" she was clueless.

"Crystal you've got alot to learn."

"Hey! Well, I will eventually. Anyway thanks again!" She jumped around him again and pounced on him. She started to play around and tease him.

The two-legged thing recalled the Pigiotto.  
"Pikachu will do it this time."  
Just when he was about to get the yellow mouse Brock stopped him. "Wait Ash."  
His friend stopped. "What?"

"Don't you think it's a little strange that Charizard isn't attacking this Pokemon. He's usually ready for a fight and'll attack without hesitating," He went on, "I think Charizard has met this Pokemon before."

"You think so?" Ash asked.

"He might be right Ash. Listen to him for once,"  
the girl butted in.

"I didn't ask you Misty!" he retorted.

Crystal stopped and stared at her. That name, it sounded so much like Mistic, her Vaporeon sister. But that couldn't have been her, nor her friend. Strangely, she understood only that word.  
Perhaps they have names just like Pokemon do.  
Still she wanted to get a closer look so she edged in very slowly.

Brock hushed them. "Hey guys be quiet I think the Pokemon is coming closer."  
He took out some brown pelets and held it in his hand. The scent of them made her drool.

_They smell good but they look discusting_  
Crystal scampered over, not bothering to cautious of them. She gobbled them up once she was over there.

He smiled. "I guess he likes my Pokemon food!"

She swallowed her food. "I'm not a he!"  
Crystal thought for a second._ How did I understand that?_  
She looked up, they were talking with each other again.

"No Pokemon can resist your food Brock!" Misty complimented him.

She sounded that strange word out. "Br-ock, Brock! That must be his name."

Crystal remembered the female's name. "Mis-ty.  
Her name is Misty and..."

She looked at the black haired boy. "Ash."

He suddenly started looking around.  
"Ash what's wrong?" Misty asked him.

"I heard someone say my name. And it didn't sound like any of your voices." He stared down at her.

Crystal wondered if he had heard her.  
"Ash," she repeated.

The trainer gasped and his eyes widened.  
She could speak human?

* * *

how could that happen you ask? why am i telling you, you'll just have to find out! 

please, please reveiw! please?


	3. One Suprise After Another

One Suprise After Another

* * *

"Did you hear that Misty?" Ash was still stunned. 

"I can't believe it but yeah I heard it."

Brock replied, "I heard it too."

Crystal understood a few of their words but not all of them. Pokemon weren't able to speak to humans but strangely she could. She knew they were shocked about her speech. She tried to speak more of their language but all that came out were Pokemon sounds. The only thing she could say was Ash. But it was still amazing that she could speak to humans. The only question was, how could she? Crystal pondered on it. It was from her mother's blood! Telepothy, her mother had spoken of it. Dawn told her that Espeon's who were gifted with it had barely ever used it. It was very rare and few had the ability.

"Misty. Misty." she tried to communicate with her. _One last try,_ she thought.  
"Misty."

The girl froze. "It said my name too!"

Crystal sounded out Brock's name and finally got the hang of it. "Brock, Misty, Ash!"

"This is amazing! What's your name?"  
he tried speaking to her.  
Crystal understood only name and pondered on what he was trying to say. _Name and your. Hmmm. Ohhh, now I get it, your name! He's asking me what my name is!_

She slowly let the words come from her mouth.  
"Cry-stal, Crystal!"

"It has a name?" Ash asked.

Misty suddenly started yelling at him.  
"Ash how can you be so dense! Pokemon have names just as we do. They don't have to be named by trainers! We just couldn't understand them, until now anyway."

"Charizard has name," was the most that she could say.

Ash looked over at the Charizard who walked over to Crystal. He urged her to continue.  
"Shiloh his."

"Charizard's name is Shiloh and he's a boy? Right?"

"That's what she said!" she shot at him.

"I'm going to cook something for breakfast."  
Brock went to fetch some food from his pack.  
Crystal looked at the two bickering trainers.  
Why did they hate each other so much?

She shoved Ash, knocking him off his feet.  
Crystal thought Misty would at least help him up but she didn't bother.

"What did you do that for?!" he shouted at her.

"I want you stop fight," she walked away.

Misty glared at him and ran after her.  
She shouted after her, "Crystal hold on a sec!"  
It sounded like she wanted to catch up with her so she slowed down.  
"Why do you bicker?" she asked. Crystal was getting better at this telepothy thing.

Misty tried to explain, "You see, humans fight with each other sometimes. That's just how we are. We don't hate each other, we just disagree sometimes."

She nodded. "I understand."  
A delicious smell came from the camp.

"Now how about we go get some breakfast,"  
she insisted.  
"Fine with me."  
Misty started to head towards camp. Crystal was about to follow when something stopped her.  
Nearby bushes rustled and a small growling noise followed after. She slowly walked closer to the leafy plant.

"Hey Crystal are you coming?" she shouted to her.

"Yeah." The Pokemon turned from the bush and scampered over to her friend and padded on.

The yellow eyes peaked through the leaves. The black Pokemon growled and moved out of sight.

* * *

now why don't ya think a bout that last line.  
hmmmm. reveiw peoples please

and now... (dashes off to write more)


	4. Another Human?

Another Human?

* * *

"Mmmm, that was a great breakfast Brock!" Crystal complimented him.

She had eaten the Pokemon food and a little bit of their soup. Misty informed her, "No one can resist Brock's cooking!"

"Yeah, he's the best," Ash added.

Brock was getting a little embarrassed. "Guys stop it!"

Crystal laughed and then stopped herself. She just remembered. 'I forgot to ask Shiloh something.'

"Hey Shiloh?" she started.

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"I wanted to ask, why you disappeared like that?

After I defeated the Three Legends I went to search for you but..." she thought back to that day and shuddered. "You were gone."

Pikachu moved closer to listen. The Charizard tried to think. "Well, there was this strange trainer in the forest."

"Ash?" Crystal assumed.

"No, a different trainer. He noticed that I was injured and used that as an advantage of capturing me."

Crystal thought for a sec. "But if you were caught by another human then how did you end up with Ash?"

Shiloh thought back to that day. "He abandoned me because I was too weak."

Crystal felt sorry for him. _He was kicked out of his tribe then abandoned by his former trainer._

She tried to find the words to comfort him. "I'm sorry Shiloh."

He didn't want her pity. "What do you have to be sorry about? At least you still have your family!" he angrily replied.

Tears gathered her eyes as the horrifying memories returned. "I don't have a family anymore. Razor killed them, every last one of them! How can you be so mean when all I tried to do was help?!"

She strode to the other side of camp, not wanting to speak to him. Crystal was upset, her friend had changed. That little Pokemon she knew had evolved into a rude, arrogant jerk. Her Charmander friend was gone. _I just want my old friend back._

Shiloh felt the guilt stab him. She hadn't done anything but try to help. All he did was yell and argue. He watched her as she laid on a soft patch of grass.

Crystal didn't look back at him. But there was something she did stare at. Something in the shadowy trees glinted. She curiously got up and moved closer. A red and white sphere shot out of the darkness. The large Pokemon watched the ball come nearer. Shiloh realized what was happening, she was going to get captured. He flew over there and slashed at the ball with his claws. It broke into pieces.

Shiloh was about to tell her how stupid she was but he stopped himself. Crystal smiled.

"Thank you Shiloh," she thanked him warmly. And to think he was about to yell at her.

"Stupid Charizard!" A voice shouted from the forest. A brown haired boy stepped out from the trees. Crystal heard Ash run over to where she was standing. "Gary?!"

"Who else?" he snorted.

"Ga-ry," Crystal pronounced his name telepathically.

He stared at her in disbelief. "Telepathy huh? Great Pokemon to add to my team." The trainer grinned as he took a Pokeball from his belt and threw it. A large blue turtle appeared from the ball.

"If you think you're gonna catch me with that fat Pokemon then you've got another thing coming," she shot.

"Gary got dissed by a Pokemon!" Ash laughed.

"Shut it!" Gary gave him a mean look. He brought his attention back to Crystal.

"Blastoise, be ready."

Charizard growled at him, "Back off Blastoise!"

"Long time no see," the tortoise like Pokemon replied. A shout came from his trainer, "Blastoise water gun!"

He did as he was told and shot it at both of the Pokemon. Bursts of water came flying at Crystal. She swung left then right, dodging the first few. But an unexpected Bubblebeam was shot after the others. The bubbles hit, one after the other, painfully striking her again and again. Her limbs were finally hit with one powerful blast of water. The Pokemon's legs slowly gave way and she toppled over. But she didn't stay down, Crystal slowly got to her feet.

Gary smirked. She was down and ready for capture. He sent another ball at Crystal.

But Shiloh refused to loose his friend. He hit the Pokeball back to it's trainer using his tail.

Gary was getting irritated. "Blastoise, get rid of the Charizard!"

Charizard dodged a few of his Hydro Pumps. One blast forced him to fly in the air.

Ash jumped in, psyched for a battle. "Charizard, flamethrower!"

_Finally, _he thought. The dragon burned his foe with one shot. Blastoise shook it off.

"Now use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard swooped down to its foe and picked him up. He struggled to keep Blastoise in the air but he forced himself to do so. Once he gained enough speed he was finally ready.

Crystal blinked her eyes, before she knew it Blastoise laid motionless on the ground.

The colorful Pokemon stared at her capturer. She angrily stared him down. He just looked at his fainted Pokemon and called him back.

Crystal stopped and looked back over to her friend. He'd gotten much more powerful than she remembered him. Ash praised Charizard, smiling and patting him.

Ash congratulated him. "Great job Char- I mean Shiloh."

Crystal strode over there to thank him.

What she didn't notice was, above the horizon, dark, heavy clouds gathered together and slowly blocked out the sun.

* * *

That took forever to write! I've been gone the last few weekends and that's usually when I do most my writing. So that is why it took so long. I hope I still have some reviewers left. They all seem to have flown away! 


	5. Rising Storm

Rising Storm

* * *

Crystal gathered around the warm fire as they all exchanged stories and made smores. She walked over to Shiloh who was getting a place near the flame. Crystal sat down and smiled at him.

"Shiloh?" she started to ask.

"Huh? What?" He quickly turned to her.

She turned her eyes to the food Misty, Brock, and Ash had in there hands.

"What are those things?"

"Smores, they're some king of human treat. I've had them before; they're real sticky and gooey." He remembered that awful taste. "And they didn't taste too good either. Yuck."

Crystal laughed. Shiloh wanted to ask her something also.

"What happened to Tavius and Aren?"

She quickly responded, "They migrated back to Hoen. After the battle was finished, they decided the forest didn't have enough food to support the clan. So they left."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed.

But Crystal looked on the bright side. "Hey, cheer up! The forest is back to normal and flourishing with life too! All the Pokemon are coming back and repopulating. It's wonderful; you just have to learn to appreciate it."

Shiloh looked away. "I guess."

Crystal frowned. He just didn't seem as happy as he used to be. _That should've cheered him up._

She decided to change the subject. "Hey Shiloh, check out the…"

She looked up at the sky. "…stars?"

The small white specks were being shrouded by blackened clouds. "That was fast. Those rain clouds are coming in." She turned to Ash.

"Ash there's some mean looking clouds rolling in fast!" Crystal's voice sounded shaky.

"Do you have anything we could stay in before the storm passes?"

Brock dug in his pack. He managed to find some sheets and poles. "Come on guys. Let's see if this'll work for a tent."

The two nodded and got to work.

She was trembling now.

"Crystal what's wrong?" he asked, noticing that she was feeling a little insecure.

"N-nothing," she unsteadily replied.

Shiloh knew it wasn't nothing. "I'm not stupid. Tell me what's bothering you."

"N-no, I don't want to. I don't want to bring it up!" She turned away.

_I never want to bring it up._

"Why not? I'm your friend. But you seem to have forgotten that!"

She stopped. "I'm your friend too, but you've changed! You don't seem like the Charmander I was friends with."

Shiloh had to admit, he had changed. "It's my evolution. It's not like I wanted to act this way. But I** did** want to evolve and I had no idea I'd turn out like this. I'm sorry," he apologized.

_I have to tell him, he's my friend. No matter how much I don't want to hear it._

"I was born on the night of a thunderstorm. At first I was just curious. I wandered outside into the rain. The lightning struck a huge tree and it landed right in front of me. It shook the ground near me, causing a small but horrifying earthquake. Branches, rocks, then…nothing. When I woke up it was still raining. I had been hit by something massive, maybe a rock. It was the scariest thing I'd ever experienced." Crystal looked at him with frightened eyes. "I'm scarred." (A/N: I do mean scarred not scared.)

Shiloh responded, "Everyone has some things they don't like about their life. You just have to think about the present and forget the past." He smiled.

Ash walked over to Charizard. "We set up the tent. Sorry Charizard, you can't fit in the tent and you can't stay outside in the rain. So you'll have to get in the Pokeball."

His trainer held out the Pokeball and Charizard vanished in the red light.

Crystal heard the thunder crack. A few seconds later she was dripping wet. She quickly shot into the large tent. She shook off all the rain water and it splashed on Misty.

She glared at her. "Crystal!"

"Oops, sorry," she said apologetically.

Ash walked into the tent. He walked over to his sleeping bag in the middle of the two, got in it, and lied down. Crystal didn't see any space for her so she padded over to Misty's sleeping bag.

"Can I sleep here?"

"Sure," she said drowsily. Misty laid down and tried to go to sleep but she couldn't.

Crystal knew she wasn't asleep because she kept tossing and turning, kicking her.

She jabbed her in the side again. She growled, "That is the sixth time! What is wrong?"

Misty sat up and stared at her. "Sorry Crystal, I'm fine."

"If you're fine then why can't you go to sleep?" the large Pokemon asked suspiciously.

Misty sighed. "I've just been having something on my mind lately." Her gaze traveled to Ash. Crystal was watching her, so she quickly turned away and laid down on the sleeping bag.

Crystal didn't get it. What was so special about Ash? He was just a trainer. She remembered her mother and father, they had been mates. Perhaps she had a likeness for Ash. _That's it. She likes him._

She thought for a moment. A small smirk crept across her face.

_Hmmm._

Crystal slowly drifted to sleep, thinking of what she was planning for tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry this one's a little short. Crystal's planning something. Dun, dun, dun! Or is it dum, dum, dum? I forget…. 


	6. Tainted

Tainted

* * *

Crystal awoke to the sound of rain beating the tent. She sighed. "It's still raining?"

She stood up, yawning. The colorful Pokemon stretched until she heard something crack.

"Crap!" she exclaimed loudly. "I can't move!"

Her complaining woke Misty. She swiftly sat up. "Crystal, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" she moaned. "Hit me on the back I think I popped something."

Misty crawled out of her sleeping bag and smacked her on the back. "Owww."

Crystal's back ached. Ash woke up on his own and noticed Crystal grumbling something.

"Are you still asleep?" he asked.

"No, I'm resting my eyes," she said sarcastically. "What do you think?!"

"I think you slept too late," he stupidly replied.

Crystal opened her mouth to rudely ask if he knew what sarcasm was. She stopped. "Just forget it."

She slowly stood up, but her soreness made her fall down again. Ash looked puzzled. "She cracked something when she woke up," Misty answered his question.

Crystal dragged herself across the tent. She lifted the flap and looked at the forest.

It looked so damp out there, everything was being drowned in water. The flowers were removed from their roots and many tree branches had fallen. This brought back memories. _This storm is like the one I experienced when I was little. The forest has been flooded._

The large Pokemon hauled herself out of the tent. She was still injured but could just barely stand up. Crystal mentally slapped her self in the face. _How could I forget?_

She pulled herself onto the log they sat on the night before. "Ash, Misty, come sit down I want to give you something!"

Misty looked at her suspiciously but Crystal hid the urge to smirk. The girl shrugged. She untrustingly walked over and sat down. Misty was on one side, Ash was on the other, and Crystal was right in the middle. She let out a disappointed sigh.

Misty looked at her suspiciously. "Crystal, didn't you want to show us something?"

She snapped back to her senses. "Oh! Right, uhhh, I'll go get it."

Crystal walked over into the trees. She could feel Misty's disbelieving gaze burning right through her. But she wasn't sure if it was her gaze at all. Dark trees shaded most of the ground in front of her.

She felt something at her feet. She looked down. A strange black colored berry laid on the ground. Crystal picked them up, glanced around, and dashed back to the clearing.

A black and Gray Pokemon stepped out of the shadows. "Perfect."

* * *

Crystal set the berry down in front of them. _This has to work._

"I wanted to give you guys this awesome berry. But I could only find one so you'll have to share." Crystal informed them. _Hopefully they will._

Misty glanced at it. "No thanks Crystal. I don't want it," she refused.

"I'll have it." He swiped it up from the ground and took a bite.

The trainer held his neck and started choking. "It….burns." He managed to utter between coughs.

Crystal assumed it was a joke. "Very funny Ash," she said sarcastically.

"I'm...not...kidding…." He chocked and coughed. Misty caught Ash as he fell. He was trembling. "The berry…is…" His eyes slowly closed.

"Ash? Ash!" Misty cried. She shook him but he didn't stir.

"The berry is what?" Crystal asked.

Misty listened to his heartbeat, it was faint and slow. "Crystal, what have you done?"

The large Pokemon stared at Ash. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to help! But that berry must have been..." Crystal thought for a minute. Her eyes widened. "Poisoned!"

_That strange feeling I had back there. Could it have been the berry? But I'd never seen it before,_ she thought suspiciously. _So what could it have been?_

"Misty, take Ash to the tent. Let him rest maybe he'll wake up," she assumed.

Misty wondered what Crystal was going to do. "Where are you going?"

Crystal was about to be on her way. "I don't think that berry is from this forest. I'm going back to where I found it to check things out." And she was off.

She skidded to a halt and scented the air. It was faint but she could scarcely make out something recognizable. The shady environment looked wary, as if it were concealing something.

There were no sign of the berries either. Not even a bare patch of grass where they usually grow. While Crystal was searching, a vast gust of wind knocked her over.

Once she had gotten up she found herself on the ground again. She wasn't even sure if it was the wind. _The wind isn't that strong. It may be cloudy but it's not __**that**__ breezy._

Crystal was then struck numerous times and knocked down.

"You're supposed to be dead."

She felt a cold claw force her to the ground as she attempted to get up. The sharp talons cut into her back. "Stop, whoever you are!" she screamed.

"Are you saying you don't remember me?" the voice taunted her.

Crystal gaze met with the terrifying yellow eyes she thought she'd never have to see again. _No, he couldn't have…I thought I…He supposed to be…_

He made the pain injure her further. The Mightyena dug deeper until the gash spilled blood.

His deathly voice whispered one word, "Die."

* * *

0.0……Hooray! An update, yay! I sound so retarded. Never mind me and my stupidness, you keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. 


	7. Search for a Cure

I just felt like doing the disclaimer for the heck of it. Disclaimer: **I** do **NOT** own **POKEMON**, but **I** do **OWN **Crystal (**just** her **evolution**) That was fun ; )

* * *

Search for a Cure 

The still landscape was interrupted with a paralyzing shriek. A tall creature rose to its paws unaware of what all the uproar was about. There it stood a blue dog-like Pokemon gazing into the shady trees. The sudden noise compelled the wind to blow. He took off with blinding speed with his purple mane blowing in the breeze.

The large Pokemon launched himself into the forest, fading away in the darkness.

* * *

Once the blood curdling scream reached the campsite Shiloh shot out of his Pokeball. The voice was dreadfully familiar. His eyes were filled with fear. _Crystal.

* * *

_

Crystal's once black pelt had been covered in scarlet splotches of blood. She dragged herself away from the slaughterer. She had so many questions. But she wouldn't get an answer; not if she was killed first. The exhausted Pokemon collapsed. The Mightyena could hear her heavy breathing. This was the moment he'd been waiting for.

"That poisonous berry didn't kill you, but I will," Razor assured her with a smirk on his face.

_So that's why that berry was venomous to Ash. __**He**__ poisoned it,_ she scowled.

"How…did you…survive," she panted. "I…killed you."

"Do you recall the Veya berry you searched for so long ago?" He continued, "Well I found them, all of them in the forest. I ate every last one of them. They enhanced my strength over limits unimaginable."

"But I killed you!" she spat.

"Or so you thought," he said with a smirk. "All that time, because of my power, I was slowly healing myself. True, you did kill me. But my power was too great for death."

Crystals eyes widened in fear. _His last words…..he was right. He can't be killed._

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, now I remember."

He slowly strode toward her with an evil glint in his eye.

"This is the last time you'll see the light of day, so say goodnight."

The Mightyena charged up a Dark ball in his mouth. Crystal attempted to pull herself out of range from the attack. But she couldn't muster up the strength to do it. She kept thinking of the glass as half empty. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die._

Crystal blinked and she found that her enemy was on the ground.

"What the…." She stared in disbelief. With another blink he was struck again. A blue and white blur appeared every time Razor was knocked down.

A water gun attack was shot at him. The black Pokemon quickly dodged to the left.

"Quit it!" he howled at her, with his amber eyes burning into her pelt.

The aggravated Pokemon shot his attack that he didn't get to finish. The black ball of energy hit with a rumble. Gray smoke spread once the ball hit it mark. Crystal blinked her eyes open. She felt the same as she had before; pain from the scratches and beatings but not like death. After all, she knew what that felt like…

Once the smoke cleared, the shaken female found herself still lying there helplessly. A tall dog-like Pokemon towered over her. She squinted at the blue creature. _He looks familiar._

Her blue eyes glinted a sparkling ocean-like color.

_A large blue figure with white diamond spots on its body stood on a tall stone ledge._

"Suicune?" she looked up at the tense Pokemon.

He merely nodded and turned to face his opponent.

"You are not welcome here Razor! Leave now and I will spare you the pain!" he shouted in a threatening tone.

Razor realized that the odds of him winning this match were fairly slim. He slowly backed away. "I will be back Crystal. When your body guard isn't here to protect you, I'll kill you."

He retreated into the trees. _And that's a promise I intend to keep._

Crystal let out the breath of air she'd been holding in for so long. _Why won't he leave me alone? Why me? _She stared up at her saver. "Thank you Suicune."

He nodded. "I don't know how he's alive."

"I don't either," she lied. "But I can't stay here," Crystal said while attempting to stand. _I have to get back to see how Ash is doing._

She put one paw forward, each step smaller than the other.

"I'll never get to Ash at this rate."

At that moment Shiloh emerged from the trees. His wings slowed their flapping as he landed. "Crystal are you ok?"

"Fine, never been better," she said sarcastically.

That was a big fib. It's not like he didn't notice her bloodied up body "Yeah, sure. Crystal what happened?"

The dragon glared at the blue Pokemon on the left. "Did** he** do this to you?"

Crystal had a change of attitude. "Shiloh, how could you assume that? He saved my life from…" she stopped.

He squinted his eyes. "From what?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She stared at her paws in shame. _Why am I not telling him?_

_She's hiding something. _He decided to let it go for the moment.

"Do you know if Ash is alright?" she asked in concern.

Shiloh shook his head. "He hasn't recovered." He spread his wings out. "Come on, you need to recover."

She nodded and collapsed on his back. Shiloh gave Suicune on last angry look before he took off. The blue Pokemon watched them disappear into the trees.

* * *

Misty sprayed the full heal on Crystal. She shook the bottle. Empty. She sighed. "Sorry Crystal that's all I have." The Pokemon stretched. "It still hurts a bit but not as much as before." 

She smiled. "Thanks Misty."

"You're welcome," she said without much enthusiasm. Crystal realized that concerned look on her face. _She's still worried about Ash._

She put her paw on Misty's shoulder. "I promise Misty, I'll Find a cure."

The girl didn't look up. She took her paw off Misty's shoulder. _If I'm going to help Ash I need to find an antidote._

She stared up at the cloudy sky and scowled. _But_ _the only person with an antidote would be Razor.

* * *

_

I think that's the longest chappie I've written so far for this story. I'll be gone this thanksgiving weekend so I'll have to work extra hard on weekdays. But I will succeed!!!!


	8. A Warning

wow, that didn't take as long as i thought. all the sooner for you to reveiw. : ) hope u have fun reading it!

* * *

A Warning

* * *

That night Crystal dreamed. Many small flowers were lined in rows along dirt path Crystal walked on. The flowers swayed in the breeze. _Something tells me I've been here before. _She looked at the large oak in the center of the grassy clearing. The tall tree refreshed her memory. _It's the forest._

She quivered. The air was colder than she remembered it. Her breath could be seen in a warm cloud of air. A gust of wind whipped across her face. Crystal put her face in her paws, trying to shield herself from the blistering air current.

Everything went dead silent when the wind stopped. Crystal looked up and she found her self in a dark hallow. The beautiful forest was gone. Only never ending blackness surrounded her. Crystal noticed something. There in the darkness, something glimmered. A small violet light slowly edged closer to her.

She squinted. A comforting feeling flooded over her. Crystal stopped squinting, the figure walked up to her. The purple Pokemon had a small red gem on its forehead.

_It's an Espeon._ She knew from experience, and past memories.

"It's so good to see you again Crystal," the Espeon smiled sweetly.

Crystal's eyes widened. As shocking as it was, she managed to choke out a few words.

"M-mother? Is it really you? I see you here but you were…"

It pained her to think or talk about it. Her mother was killed long time ago. If she was, then how could she be talking to her right now?

"I have missed you so much since I departed," her voice as sweet as flowers on a spring morning.

"So...you're a ghost?" she replied. "You're not real?"

Crystal stopped, ashamed of what she let slip from her mouth.

But she only saw happiness in her mother's eyes. "True I am no longer among the living."

"But you're right here. How…" She stared questioningly.

"Because I am a psychic type I can contact you," she replied with a smile. "But only in your dreams."

Crystal glanced around. "What about the others?"

Her eyes became misty. Dawn's joy faded into utter grief. "I can only make contact with those among the living…"

A small tear fell from her cheek and disappeared in the darkness. Crystal wished she could see the rest of her family again.

"I'm sorry mother."

"No need to apologize, Crystal," she assured her. "It's not your fault."

She sobbed. "But it is my fault! I was the one who got lost! I was the one didn't find my way home! And I was the one who wasn't there when you needed me the most…"

Crystal found herself on the ground (A/N figuratively speaking). Her mother stroked her black fur.

"You were destined to guard the forest Crystal," she whispered softly.

"If my fate is gonna lead to this then I'd rather die!" she wailed.

Crystal heaved herself up. She was slightly taller that Dawn.

"How come I don't get to choose my own fate?"

The Espeon looked up to her. "I just don't know. But Crystal…" she paused. "That's not why I came to visit you."

The colorful Pokemon felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

The blackness around her turned to the same forest she'd always known in her dreams. The tree was in the center of the lake; like it always had been. And the forest looked the same as it had always been. Her mother walked on the path and into the hollow tree.

"This way." Dawn urged her to follow.

Crystal found herself in the tree. The same sparkling gems engraved in the sides of wooden hallow.

The voice that she hadn't heard in a long time returned.

_Thank you for bringing her Dawn._

"Since when do you know the forest mother?" she stared, shifting her glance around.

Her mother's voice sounded hurried and quick, "I'm sorry Crystal I haven't time to explain. Forest, please tell her what she needs to know."

_Huh? Mother never sounds like this…_ she thought.

_Indeed. Crystal, do you recall the storm that hit not to long ago in my forest?_ it asked.

"Um…yes?" she answered with a puzzled look on her face.

_That storm was a mere rain cloud to what is going to happen next._

Crystal perked up. "What?"

_There is a more devastating storm coming…_

She could tell that the forest wasn't joking and it had her trembling.

_It could wipe out the entire forest.

* * *

_

Crystal jerked herself awake. The fire was still warm and burning high. She felt her heart beating rapidly. "There can't be another storm," she whimpered. "There just can't."

She leapt off the log that she was surprisingly sleeping on. She dragged herself over to Shiloh. Crystal shook the Charizard. His eyes quickly opened. Obviously he hadn't been asleep.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, not wanting to wake Misty.

Then something hit her. If there was a horrible storm coming and Shiloh was a fire type then that would mean…

Crystal gasped._ Oh no.

* * *

_


	9. Training

Hello all!... HOLY CRAP! I HAVN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH!!!!! I guess i didn't update because of the holidays. well it's back to school again… but I'll finish this story if it's the last thing I do! I hope I still have some reviewers left.

Anyone out there?

* * *

Training

* * *

"What wrong Crystal? You look like you seen a ghost," Shiloh joked.

A spark of fear lit up in her eyes.

"No," she whispered to herself.

The black Pokemon slowly backed away. _No, no, no… _she repeated.

He watched her. "Watch out! You're heading toward the fire!"

Crystal was in thought, she couldn't hear him.

Shiloh immediately reacted. Without delay, he took off with blinding speed. The Charizard swung his tail and shoved her away from the fire.

She ended up sliding into the other log. Her head hit the hard wood with a thud. The dazed Pokemon looked up at her friend.

"Ung. Where am I?" she said sleepily.

"You look tired," he said. "After your, well, almost accident, I guess I would be too."

He walked to the other side of the fire and laid down. "See you in the morning Crystal." Shiloh closed his eyes and sighed.

She blinked. _Who's Crystal?_

The large creature wandered over to him. She took a sniff then moved on.

_What is this place? Where am I?_

Crystal walked to the lake and looked down to see a blue eyed Pokemon staring up at her.

_**Who**__ am I?_

She walked along the bank of the lake staring down at the figure in the water. _Why can't I remember anything?_

A small blur of something came into mind. It seemed to be a purplish Pokemon. The unknown figure faded away into her empty mind.

"Wait! Come back!" she shouted to no one in particular.

She sighed. "No one."

"Huh?" Crystal felt something strange. A creepy feeling sent a chill down her spine. Her eyes shifted uneasily. _It feels like someone's here._

"Please come out!" she pleaded. The curious Pokemon walked toward the gloomy trees.

"If that is your wish," a deep voice responded.

The Mightyena stepped into the moonlight. Crystal scented the Pokemon. She circled him a few times then stopped.

"Who the heck are you?"

"You don't remember?" he stared at her thinking this was a joke or something.

"No, not really. Are you my…uhhh… uncle?" She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

The Mightyena shook his head. "You must've hit your head hard."

Crystal stared. "I heard this orange creature call me Crystal. Is that my name?"

_Orange creature? Must be Shiloh. _Razor nodded. "That is your name."

He added with a sly smile, "Thank goodness you got out of there alive."

The black Pokemon tilted her head. "Alive?"

Razor continued with his clever plan. "Yes, that dragon wanted to kill you."

"Kill me?" she gulped. "Is that why I can't remember anything?"

"He must have hit you so hard in the head that you forgot everything," he quickly replied.

"It didn't seem like he wanted to kill me," she said reasonably. "He laid down, said goodnight, and that was all I can remember."

Razor thought up something swiftly. "But you said all you can remember. Perhaps he was tricking you, waiting for you to let your guard down so he could strike."

"Well I guess that makes sense," she thought.

"You got lost before I could start training you."

Crystal stared at him blankly. "Training?"

He nodded, trying not to laugh. "I am training you. You are the one who came to me, asking if I could teach you. You wanted revenge on those who killed your family."

"The orange one?" she assumed. _Perhaps that purple blur was something important, like a member of my family. Maybe that's why it faded away…_

Razor broke the silence. "Are you ready to have the vengeance you have waited for?"

The moonlight on her fur made her look silver. A dark rain cloud passed over the moon. As the light disappeared, her face became dark.

"Let's get started."

* * *

I swear I'll make the next chappie longer! 


	10. Ready or Not, Here I Come

Ready or Not, Here I Come

* * *

Razor stood a few feet a way from Crystal. Time to start the training.

The Mightyena started walking toward her then broke into a run.

"Left!" he commanded as he swung his claws at her. _**Shing!**_

Crystal dodged.

"Now Right!" He attacked again. _**Shing!**_

She ducked.

He glared down at her. "When I say right, go right. It's better to stay out of the way of your opponent. Otherwise, if your opponent sees you ducked he could directly hit you from above."

"Ouch, that would hurt," Crystal remarked.

Razor rolled his eyes. _Idiot._ He stood in a battle stance. "Begin!"

Crystal thought it through. _Which attack to use…?_

Razor began to circle her. She watched him as he traveled a full circle and stopped behind her. Crystal looked back. _He's gonna jump!_

She dodged the split second he leapt into the air. Missing, he tumbled halfway across the clearing. Razor dug his claws into the soft earth before he ended up underwater.

The Mightyena walked out of the lake and shook the water from his fur. He looked up at his "student". "I don't remember teaching you that."

Crystal smiled. "Well **I** remember you saying don't duck but dodge. So I dodged to the right."

Razor still had a frown on his face. Everything was going well except for one thing. _She still has a happy attitude._

If she was this naive then Shiloh might convince her that he was her friend. _Time for some more harsh training._

"I'm gonna wipe that smile right off your face!" he shouted to her.

Crystal turned, wondering what was going on. She saw the black creature using agility, approaching her with blinding speed. The clueless Pokemon was knocked to the ground on impact.

She stood up. "What was that for?!" she hollered.

Razor responded with a full force slash. Crystal had a large bloody cut on her arm after the attack. She staggered to her feet. _So you wanna change tactics huh?_

Fire shot from her mouth. The fire burned the ground but it hadn't hit the target. "Where did he-?" And soon enough she found her answer. Razor came crashing down on her. He stood there pressing down on her back even harder. She cringed in pain. "Aren't you gonna fight back?" he whispered in her ear (A/N: creepy).

He forced her down every time she tried standing up.

"_Crystal, get up!" _Her eyes shot open. Who was that? It didn't sound like Razor and there was nobody else here. _"Crystal, you can do it!"_

"_Crystal!" _the voice called for her.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Leave me alone!"

Assuming she was talking to him, Razor pressed down even harder.

"What? Can't you get up?" He smirked. "Or do you need your mother's help?"

The evil inside her that had started as a small spark now grew into a firestorm. It burned in her eyes; they turned an eerie bloody red.

Crystal dug her claws into the earth and pushed up with all her strength. She seemed to have more than she did before.

Crystal gave Razor a deathly look. He stepped off of her and just as she was about to attack he simply said, "Stop."

She listened to what he had to say.

"I believe we're finished training."

"I am ready," she replied. Her newly scarlet eyes glowed in the moonlight. "I'll crush them." She grabbed a rock and broke it in a million pieces with no trouble at all.

"Ready or not," She stared at the dimming fire in the distance.

"…here I come."

Shiloh woke at the sound of the cracking of leaves. He yawned and stretched. "While I'm up I might as well get some water," he said to himself.

He looked over where Crystal was once sleeping. He stared at the blank patch of grass. "Where did she…?"

He heard another crack.

"Crystal? Is that you?" he cautiously walked toward to the darker part of the forest.

Glowing red eyes seemed to float in the darkness. He edged closer and squinted to get a better look. _That can't be Crystal. Her eyes are blue._

But it **was** her. She stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Shiloh looked at her eyes then her bloody cut.

"Crystal you're hurt." He moved his head closer to get a better look.

Her piercing gaze warned him not to come any closer. He took another step. _**Shing!**_ Blood dripped down his face. The once green grass had been consumed by the scarlet red liquid.

He stared at her, wide-eyed. Shiloh stood there in shock. Had she just attacked him? For no reason?

"Why did you-?"

"It's about time you shed blood for your crime," she scowled, her voice darker, with a hint of vengeance mixed in.

"What crime?" the look on his face was a combination of emotion. Scared, yet worried.

She did what she'd been taught. Her strait line of steps began to form into a circle. "You don't know the bloodiest thing you did? Pathetic."

"I didn't **do** anything," he tried convincing her that he was innocent.

"Yeah right you murderer. I know all your tricks. You'll pay for killing my-" _"Crystal!"_ the voice called to her. It repetitively kept screaming her name.

She covered her ears but it didn't give up. She growled. "STOP IT!"

"Crystal? What's wrong?" he stepped closer.

"Get away from me…" she threatened, still in pain.

She shrieked and fell to the ground, still in pain. "Stop calling out to me… Whoever you are, stop!"

A purple colored creature stood in the never ending darkness. The glow in red gem on her forehead faded. "Crystal…" Dawn sobbed.

_The storm is near. How can I contact you without putting you in pain? Your dark form is causing my telepathy to be painful because I am not a dark type, _she kept thinking and thinking.

A psychic image appeared in front of her. She saw a large white Pokemon fly into the air. Its wings causing hurricane like winds. The blue flaps closed on its back and it dove into the sea.

A spark of hope lit up in her eyes. "Maybe there is a way…"

Hope everyone liked it! Thanks those of you who stayed with this story after that long wait. T.T Yur the best. Guess who's the mystery Pokemon is?


	11. Bloody Red to Crystal Blue

I'm not gonna leave much of a note here. Well, except the disclaimer. Haven't done it in a while. It's a habit, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own Crystal. If I did I'd be freakin rich.

Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaddddd & Reeeevvviiiiiieeeeewww.…………………………..please?

* * *

Bloody Red to Crystal Blue

* * *

The Charizard stood in a battle stance, scratched and bruised. The voice in Crystal's head had stopped and she had regained her senses.

Right now they were in the heat of battle.

The sky had been lit with thunder various times. There was no telling how hard it was going to rain this time. The clouds passed by the moon making the shadows and moonlight cover the forest, one after another. It was as if the light and the darkness were fighting for control.

Just like the battle they were battling now…

Crystal flinched. The wound on her arm was starting to burn but she kept fighting. She staggered over to Shiloh slightly limping. He stood there trying to catch his breath.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" he managed to ask.

"You killed my family and I intend to make you pay." She stood there and closed her eyes.

Her rage fuelled the electric attack. Her bloody red eyes opened and

"You'll pay dearly."

Bolts of lightning flew at Shiloh. That part of the forest lit up for a few seconds.

The Charizard fell, landing with a thud. She lifted up her claws. Crystal stared at them, making sure they were sharp for the kill.

Misty sat up in her sleeping bag. She blinked. "What was that rumble?"

She looked over at Ash and shook him. Her eyes became watery.

_I forgot. _She gazed at him._ He may never wake up._

Misty put her hand on his heart. It was just barely maintaining a beat. A tear fell on his black shirt. The girl got out of her sleeping bag and headed out of the tent. She stopped and looked at his sleeping body then left the tent.

She looked around and spotted her two Pokemon friends. Shiloh lay on the ground trying to stand up, ignoring the pain. Crystal dug her hand into his orange skin and pushed him down.

Misty watched in horror as Crystal put him in more pain. She raced in front of Shiloh. "What are you doing?!"

"I'll kill him and anyone that stands in my way!" She closed her eyes and charged up another electric attack.

Shiloh pushed himself up. He shoved Misty out of the out of the way and took the attack again.

He cringed. The electricity shocked him down to the bone. Shiloh fell dead (A/N: that was a figure of speech, he's not dead). He looked up at her with concern. "Is this really what you want?" he asked.

Before she could answer the voice had retuned. _"Crystal, don't you remember? When you were an eevee you met Shiloh and helped him out."_

The memories seemed to flood back. "No! I don't want to remember!"

Her head started throbbing again and she started to become dizzy.

_She's snapping out of it, _Shiloh thought.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed. She stumbled. Crystal raised her claw up to deliver the final blow.

Razor watched from the darkness. "Do it."

Thunder crackled in the dark sky. Lightning struck. Rain poured down.

She stared at the ground. Her pupils became barely visible.

_This rain, when I was small I was afraid of it. When I wasn't…_

_Evil..._

She looked up and her eyes grew to their normal size. The once bloody colored eyes faded to their normal crystal blue. She stared at her friends that she'd almost murdered.

Everything was coming back to her now. She moved her paw out of the air and put it down on the rain soaked grass. Shiloh watched her slowly lay on the ground. She stuck her head in her paws.

_I can't believe I almost killed my best friend. _She sobbed.

She broke out in tears. "I'm sorry."

"Crystal," he stopped. She removed her head from her paws. He looked in the direction of the shady trees.

"You idiot!" The Mightyena shot out of the darkness, wrapped his claw around her neck, and slammed her against a tree. "You worthless piece of trash! You can't do anything right!"

She clasped her hands around his claw, trying to remove it so she could breathe. "I give you one simple task and you blow it." He squeezed tighter and tighter, watching her struggle.

"You'll never amount up to anything."

Shiloh used headbutt and sent him crashing into a tree. Crystal fell to the ground, gasping for air.

The rain started pouring down from the blackened sky. Shiloh looked like he was becoming weaker by second. _The rain. It's too much for him to handle. _Just like she'd feared.

Misty just stood there. The rain was now coming down in bucketfuls. She stared blankly into the distance. She seemed to have something on her mind. "Misty, Misty!"

She blinked and stared over at Crystal.

"Misty, the rain is really coming down! Get in the tent, now!" she demanded.

She walked away in the direction of the tent. The wind started to pick up. Misty stumbled but regained her balance.

"Shiloh, get in your Pokeball!" she shouted over the whipping winds and harsh rain.

"Heck no! I'm not gonna leave you to battle Razor alone!" he yelled back.

Crystal just remembered. She turned around. Razor wasn't there. In the distance she saw the familiar black figure. "I'll leave you to die alone in this storm," he said with his icy voice. He disappeared into the rainy night.

Everything around her faded and all she could see was rain. Nothing was visible in the storm. She shouted but no one heard her over the howling winds. The rain felt like needles, stabbing her back fifty at a time and they just kept coming.

She curled up in a ball, trying to keep warm... or as much as she could. The rain soaked her to the bone and the icy winds made her blood freeze.

"Forest, help me..." she whispered.

* * *


	12. White Savior

White Savior

* * *

_Where am I? I feel so lost. I feel so...alone._

The rain still whipped across her back. No one could hear her. No one could find her. There seemed little chance that she would survive.

She shivered. _It's so cold..._

"_Crystal."_ She stood up and glanced around. "Huh? Who's there?!" she shouted into the endless storm.

When she saw no one was coming she rolled herself up into a ball.

"_Crystal, don't loose hope! Help is coming!"_

Her eyes widened. "Mom?"

She looked up. "Where? How...?"

"_Just wait,"_ she assured her.

So she waited. All she could see was rain. It hurt to open her eyes. Crystal blinked. The rain seemed to separate. She blinked again.

"What the...?"

Then a strange sound met her ears. Haunting yet beautiful. The rain slowed and the lightning didn't strike. It seemed to be calming the storm. Crystal got up and walked forward. She squinted. Something white was visible; she could see it through the slowing storm.

A memory flashed in her mind. An eevee falling in the ocean, it seemed to be drowning. A huge white Pokemon with blue flaps on its back flew into the air, rescuing the brown Pokemon. The Charmander leapt onto its back and the all dove into the ocean. A clear bubble surrounded them. That little adventure so long ago...

"Lugia?" she stared at the white Pokemon in awe.

Everything was still except for the beating of the legendary's wings.

Lugia landed in front of Crystal. He towered over her.

She stared up at him. Crystal was pretty much speechless. "Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

"I do have one question though. How did you know there was a storm in the forest?" she stared questioningly.

He stared at the sky, the rain clouds now disappearing. "Someone telepathically contacted me. They seemed desperate, so I decided to help."

"Mom..." she whispered.

"Lugia?" Misty stood outside of the tent staring at the legendary.

"Nice to see you again, Misty is it?" Lugia said using telepathy. The girl walked up to them both.

"You know each other?" Crystal asked.

"Hardly, we're more like acquaintances. Ash was in this ancient legend..." her voice trailed off.

"He saved my life," Lugia commented.

Crystal walked over to comfort Misty. "We'll find a cure."

She explained, "Ash ate this black berry and we can't seem to find a cure." Lugia was silent. She stared at him, he seemed to be thinking.

"Ash saved my life. I believe I can save his."

The two looked puzzled. "I know a cure for this black berry you speak of," he responded.

Misty looked up. Her eyes lit up. "You do?"

Lugia nodded. "My feathers are the purest substance I know of. I think one may be able to heal him."

He plucked a clear feather from his wing and handed it to Misty.

She marveled at how translucent it was. She smiled. It looked as if she was going to cry. "Thank you Lugia! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Thank you so much!"

He nodded. "No problem. I believe my work here is done."

The legendary Pokemon backed away. He lifted his wings up and they started flapping. The wind coming from his wings blinded the two. Crystal watched as he became more distant until he was only a white dot in the sky.

She rushed toward the tent. "C'mon Crystal!"

Misty was cut of by a dark type attack that was fired right in front of her. The sudden explosion knocked her off her feet. The Lugia feather flew into the air. Razor seemed to come out of nowhere. The Mightyena snatched the clear feather out of the air.

They both stared in horror. That was the only item that could save Ash's life. And Crystal's enemy had it in his hands...

* * *

This one's kinda short. T.T apologies. I was sick for five freakin days so I had to update soon. I didn't want you to think I forgot about this story. If I don't finish this story I can't start the sequel (yes there's another one). Yayness! 


	13. Weakness

I know the wait was kinda long but I accomplished a lot. I got sucked into my game cube (not literally). I played Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness for the first time (sad isn't it? that came out in 2005). I actually only rented it. I plan on buying it. I LOVE it because it gave me an idea for a story!!!! (I didn't finish the whole game though) A new story! YYAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!

* * *

Weakness

* * *

Crystal didn't waste any time, she shot in that direction and leapt over Misty. Sadly she was a little off; Crystal stumbled onto the ground next to Razor.

"Is that the best you could do? Crystal, I thought I'd trained you better," he said, bringing up that horrific moment.

Anger rose in her throat. "DON'T YOU **EVER** BRING THAT UP AGAIN!"

She shot at him everything she could think of. He evaded all her elemental attacks. While he was busy dodging she pounced from behind. His gaze shifted. At that split second he evaded one of her electric attacks and she ended up taking the hit.

That electric blast of energy paralyzed her to the core. She flinched. The pain of the shock, it just kept coming.

Razor waved the feather in front of her face. "Just try and get it."

She closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed. _This energy, I've got to control it. Remember your training with Jolt. When you were still an Eevee..._

That memory flashed in her mind. Her older brother walked outside their den with a little Eevee following along. "C'mon Jolt! Teach me!" the little brown creature begged.

He just kept walking and ignored her. She grabbed his leg and was dragged across the forest floor. He glared at her.

"LET GO, DAMNIT!"

Bad choice. He quickly put his hand over his mouth. "Crystal, I'm s-" She immediately let go and walked away with her drooping head.

"Fine..." he sighed. Her eyes lit up and she started bounding up and down. "YAY!"

He picked Crystal up by the scruff of her neck. Jolt walked a little ways out of the trees then set her down.

"You can't use any of the attacks I can remember?" he pointed out.

"I don't care! Show me how you use yours!"

Jolt sighed. "Fine."

He stood in a fighting stance and charged up an electric attack. The Jolteon sent a lightning bolt at a large rock. The attack bounced off the stone and flew back at him. "Aw man."

The electricity ended up accidentally shocking Jolt. Crystal ran over to her brother. "Jolt, are you okay?"

The electricity quickly disappeared. "Yeah I'm good." He glared at the stone. "Stupid rock..."

Even though he messed up Crystal stared at him in awe. "How'd you do that?"

"I absorbed the attack." He explained, "I can do that since I'm an electric type. I practice. All I gotta do is let it flow, let it consume me. Ya know?"

She shook her head but smiled even though she didn't get it.

He laughed. "You'll understand when you're older."

Well, she was older now. And she needed that advice now more than ever. _Let it flow. Let it consume you,_ she thought to herself.

Razor kept taunting her. "You'll never save Ash. He's as good as dead."

_Come on! If you don't do this Ash may not survive!_ Her heartbeat slowed. Thump! Thump! Thump...thump...thump...

_Flow! C'mon, flow!_ The electricity faded.

_Wait? Where'd the pain go? _A few seconds passed. _It's gone! It's really gone! Okay, I immediately open my eyes then snatch the feather when he least expects it,_ she thought planning it out in her head.

Her eyes shot open and before Razor noticed she grabbed the Lugia feather. Crystal yelled to Misty, "I got it!"

She zipped over to her and handed her the antidote. Razor looked like he was gonna murder her. He began running. Crystal cut him off by tripping him with her claw.

"Ung!" He hit the ground.

He looked up at her. "It appears you've learned **something**."

"Oh I've learned more than that." She closed her eyes. _Act like Jolt, be as fast as lightning. Strike hard then fall back._

Her heartbeat speeded up. Thump! Thump!! Thump!!!! She felt faster, even lighter than before.

Razor looked around. No one, nothing. She struck. _**Shing!**_

A cut appeared on his chest. He ignored it and sprinted toward Misty who was now walking into the tent. She shot in front of him. Razor came barreling through the air. Crystal rolled aside just in time but the Mightyena caught her flank as she went; a glancing blow, powerful enough to knock her over.

She came up into a crouch, defending her flank as she got her breath back. Razor marched forward. He was still coming. A huge paw shot out. She ducked.

Big mistake...

_**Crack! **_He'd swung his claws down and, thankfully, missed her head. But her back leg was broken. She flinched. _I can't feel my leg._

She feinted left and right, but wherever she turned Razor was still in the way. Razor grinned, lifted Crystal clean of her paws, and sent her crashing into a tree. She twisted in mid-air but couldn't avoid the impact. Her bones jarred, her vision blurred.

Razor was squaring to finish her off. Crystal staggered to her paws, heart pounding. Razor chuckled. "What a stupid little Pokemon you are. You fought well. I'm almost sorry it has to end, but end it must."

He came close to her, so close she could almost smell the darkness. But Crystal didn't back down. She didn't launch an attack or even slash at him. She just stood her ground, still and silent, and looked into his glowing yellow eyes. She saw the darkness-

-the hate-

-the pain-

-the fear-

At that moment, Crystal knew that, deep down, under his cold dark heart, he was afraid. The pain surged through her broken leg. She flinched. A snapping sound met her ears. Her front leg gave way and she fell in more pain than before.

"Yes," his dark voice murmured. "It's all over now."

But Crystal wasn't afraid anymore. And now she remembered, of all the times she'd fought him recently, not one was fought in-

_Sunlight._

She thought back to when Suicune had rescued her. Razor retreated into the darkness. Come to think of it, he hadn't stepped foot in sunlight after she "killed" him. Was he only powerful in the darkness?

If that was true, then that meant there was a way to beat him! But her hope soon dwindled. _With all these injuries I won't put up much of a fight._

It was the darkest hour of the night, the hour before dawn. If she could just hold on till sunrise, then maybe, just maybe, she'd have a chance. So as Razor came closer she told herself what to do.

_Hold on till sunrise. Just hold on! It's not over yet. Whatever happens, don't give up..._

She stood firm, for this was the battle of her life. And it could very easily end her life as well.

* * *


	14. The Pain of Saying Goodbye

The delay wasn't long I hope. I was busy playing in the snow. On Colloseum mostly (I got it! Yay!). Last chappie, enjoy! (ans it's very long)

The last disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own Crystal's evolution. T.T awesome yet sad at the same time.

* * *

The Pain of Saying Goodbye

* * *

Crystal's body was a jumble of broken bones and bloody cuts. It hurt so much she could barely stand. This pain was a close second to that of her mother's murder. If Razor was afraid of her, he sure wasn't showing it. 

He struck again, a fresh cut appeared on her face. She gritted her teeth to keep from crying out in pain. Crystal knew that besides seeing her dead, Razor wanted the satisfaction of hearing her in pain.

And there was no way she was going to give him what he wanted.

Half his body was engulfed in the shadows. Crystal could barely spot her own claws. Only the dim light of the moon allowed her to see in the night. How could she maneuver in this darkness?

_I bet Razor can see perfectly in the shadows,_ she thought. And that was exactly why she needed the sun to rise. _Come on sun, shine already!_ She could hear her thoughts so clearly that it almost seemed like she was saying it aloud.

She stared at the shady Pokemon, waiting for his next move. It was so hard to predict. He could disappear for only a few seconds and before she knew it, she'd probably be on the ground.

Crystal wanted to run, desperately she did. But running wouldn't solve her problems, it'd only wear her out. Besides, he would probably follow her anyway.

The mood of the night was somber and still. The stars didn't shimmer, or even shine at that. The lake didn't sparkle when moonlit rays fell on its waters. Even the beautiful white moon looked a stony gray. The whole forest looked as if a fog of death had lain there and was waiting to be lifted. Hope now was like trying to find your opponent when you're blind. A little like the situation she was in now...

It wasn't total darkness, but it did give her a huge disadvantage. She watched his every move, every step, every glance, but even that wasn't enough. He crept into a crouch, as did Crystal. Her pelt lightly brushed the ground. She steadily kept a quiet pace, despite the pain.

Crystal heard a crack. She couldn't tell if she'd either stepped on something or another bone had been broken. There was no way she could experience any more pain than this. Crystal couldn't feel her back leg, couldn't walk on her front one, and couldn't tell how many wounds she'd received so far. She could practically memorize all the disadvantages she had.

A claw shot out of the shadows. Crystal just barely managed to evade the blow. The next attempt aimed strait for her neck. She quickly backed away. The black Pokemon immediately felt something against her leg.

It felt... scaly.

She scanned the creature as best as she could. Crystal turned her head, but soon wished she hadn't. There, in the darkness, a small fire burned, enough for her to see what it was burning on.

A tail.

A long orange tail.

She could feel her heart in her throat. The flame, it was so small, barely burning. _Shiloh. _Just as she was in a struggle fighting Razor, Shiloh was struggling just to stay alive.

_The storm. The storm was too much for him to handle. He refused to leave, because of..._

She stopped. Everything seemed to stop. Silence. Complete silence...

The words barely came out of her mouth. "...m-me..."

She wiped the blood mixed tears from her face. The cold night made her shiver. _Why? _She kept asking herself. _Why didn't he get to safety?_

The answer seemed to remind her of what Shiloh would've said.

_Cause that's what friends are for... Friends are worth dying for._

Crystal felt something stirring. Inside her, something was stirring. Rage, hatred, anger, fury. And mixed with all the boiling emotions was something unexplainable. Emptiness. Suddenly, nothing made sense any more. Without her only friend, without her family, without anyone she held close, she felt so...empty. Her purpose was to protect, but who would protect her when she needed protection?

She was expected of so much, what if she couldn't handle it all? Then Razor came into mind. He was the obstacle she couldn't seem to overcome. He never seemed to stop until Crystal was dead. Was his purpose to make her life miserable? To kill everyone she held near, then blame her for not living up to her purpose?

Her mother's sweet voice seemed to come into mind. _"Sometimes you can't do things alone," _Dawn said. _"Sometimes you just need others to lean on along the way."_

_But without anyone to lean on I feel like I'm gonna fall over,_ she thought, denying her mother's encouragement.

"_But if you look real hard, deep inside, I'm sure you'll find that there's something left."_

Her mother's words jostled her mind. Something? Not someone?

_If no one's going to help then I've got no chance of winning._

Everything seemed hopeless; no one she could "lean on" was alive. Why couldn't she just join everyone now? A pang of sorrow hit her heart. Like that would solve anything. If her mother could only contact her when she was living, she'd never see her again. But at least it would relieve her of this pain.

Shiloh's body could be seen better as it was illuminated a few streaks of light. She stared hopelessly at her unmoving shadow.

Wait...her shadow?

_How can I see my shadow, it's not..._ Her eyes widened. _Or is it?_ Crystal swiftly turned around. The horizon was lit by a golden glow and the darkness's hold over the sky was being penetrated. Her eyes sparkled. And for the first time in a while, she smiled. Crystal had made it through the night. Part of her felt glad and part of her felt guilty for nearly giving up. And just then figured out what she was leaning on.

Hope.

Hope had helped her make it through the night. Even though she thought about hopelessness, deep down she **did** always know that there was hope.

Crystal suddenly felt curious. What would happen if Razor was surrounded by sunlight? She scanned the clearing for a dark figure. Crystal soon found what she was looking for. There was Razor, at the edge of the lake, struggling to stand. She raced over there to get a better look at what was happening.

She observed carefully. It was like he was burning up on the inside. His pupils were now mere slits and he kept wriggling on the ground. But once he caught sight of Crystal all his pain was temporarily being pushed away.

"You've made a big mistake you stupid little Pokemon," Razor growled.

"That **thing** you call a mistake was a strategy. Even thought it wasn't a physical attack, it worked." She felt her confidence being boosted.

Razor's anger had increased as well. "Damn your family, damn that Shiloh. They were all distractions. Distractions that distracted me from my target. That's why they had to be eliminated, and the only reason you nearly won."

"**Distractions**?!" the words came out loud and fierce.

Razor nodded with a smirk and began to run, his speed increasing. She used agility and her speed too increased. Crystal was pushing herself harder and harder to run quickly with all the injuries. She closed her eyes and felt herself slightly speed up.

Her paws began to get scarred and blistered. She skidded to a stop and opened her eyes. She wasn't even in the forest any more. No trees, only rocky hills. Crystal sensed something moving behind her. She dodged left and Razor came racing from where she'd thought he would.

She watched him halt and turn to her with a scowl. "Your family deserves to be dead," he said randomly. "They all do, including you."

Her blood boiled. Her mother popped into her head again.

"_Crystal, calm down! Don't you see? This is exactly how he wants you to feel!"_

Crystal stopped. Strangely she understood. His power at the moment was increasing, and now she knew why. He was feeding of her rage. Razor had a simple weakness that she'd never noticed. But in order to kill him, she had to face him without hate. Crystal searched for another reason to kill him, besides vengeance.

She stood there in thought, staring at the now faded black sky. She realized that all she ever wanted was revenge, not caring about how much havoc he could cause. Then she remembered her purpose; to protect.

Crystal decided she would fight for the Pokemon living in the forest. She decided that there would be no more loss, no more death.

He came at her with full force, as did she. When they made contact an earsplitting crack echoed throughout the air. Crystal suddenly felt dizzy. Her vision blurred, she couldn't tell if Razor was still alive or not.

She collapsed on the rocky ground. Crystal felt reality slowly slip away.

_No... It can't end like this...it...just...can't...

* * *

_

Voices seemed to fill the air.

"Do you think she's still with us?"

"I don't know," said a female's voice. "We've poured like five buckets of water on her. Even I couldn't handle that many without waking up."

_Water?! _The black Pokemon's face immediately felt ice cold and wet.

She rapidly sat up and shook the freezing water from her fur.

"That's freakin cold!" Crystal shouted, quivering.

She winced while getting up. "Lay down Crystal, you need your rest."

Crystal looked up to see Misty, Ash, and Brock surrounding her.

"Ash! You're okay!" Crystal shouted telepathically.

"Thanks to you." He smiled at her.

"Really it was nothing." She smiled back.

"Nothing?" Misty laughed. "You should've seen yourself when Shiloh found you!"

_Shiloh? He's alive?_ Crystal glanced around. Then she spotted him. The fire type lay there resting near the tent.

"SHILOH!!" she screamed in joy.

His eyes shot open and he immediately lifted his head. "Huh?"

"You're alive!" she yelled while running over there.

"There's no way I was gonna leave you to deal with Razor alone." He looked at the brightening sky. "But when I got there, you'd already taken care of him."

Crystal stared at the sky with him. "He's gone," she whispered. "He's really gone." All the trouble was gone. No more Razor, no more death. Now he couldn't take Shiloh away form her. Well, there was still one other thing.

Her gaze shifted to Ash and Misty. The two trainers smiled at each other. Crystal felt a mischievous grin appear on her face. How couldn't she have seen it before? She crept into a crouch, trying to be unseen.

Stealthily, she snuck up behind Misty. She lightly headbutted her in the back. "Catch 'er Ash!" Crystal laughed.

She watched Misty fall, but not for long. This time, Ash caught **her**. He helped her regain her balance. Crystal saw them inches from each other's face. Ash's face reddened and Misty blushed.

Crystal held her breath to keep from laughing. They just stood there, frozen. _Looks like Misty needs a little help,_ Crystal thought.

She shoved Misty closer to Ash which made his face even redder, if that was even possible. Them Misty finally made a move. She leaned in, gave him a peck on the cheek then slowly pulled away. Crystal giggled. They just stared at each other, a little flushed.

The black Pokemon butted in. "Awww." She smiled. "Don't I get a thank you or something?"

Misty shoved Crystal. "Ow! I'm still recovering remember?"

She rubbed her side.

The water trainer laughed. "Sorry but you were asking for it."

"Hey! I do deserve some thanks!"

"Well then thanks."

Shiloh just stood there warming himself in the morning sun. "It's about time," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Ash asked him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." He smiled.

They all laughed.

* * *

They spent the next hour packing up their things. Crystal offered to help but soon found that rolling up a sleeping bag was harder than it looked. Heck, she practically got lost inside the dang thing. 

"Well it's been fun." Misty closed her eyes and smiled. She picked up the red bag.

"Same here, though I was nearly killed, it was still fun." She added, "Well with you guys at least."

Shiloh stood at her side. "Yep."

The three trainers set off. "Bye!" they all said in unison, waving.

Crystal watched the three as they got more distant. She suddenly realized something. Shiloh wasn't with them. He was still here.

Crystal turned to him. "Why aren't you going?"

He laughed. "Are you saying you don't want me to stay?"

She looked strait at him with her blue eyes. "No, but I **want** you to go with them. My duties lie here in the forest. You belong with Ash, you still have so many adventures together, I can feel it."

"What are you, psychic?"

"No, I'm..." She paused. "...your friend."

He stopped and stared at the disappearing figures. "I suppose..."

His voice trailed off.

"I just want you to be happy. Whatever you choose, I'll still be your friend."

He smiled at her. "You're right." Shiloh began to flap his wings. "Thanks."

She smiled back and nodded. "You're welcome."

He took off and looked back only once. She watched him slowly vanish. _"Looks like you've sorted everything out. You know your purpose and where you stand."_

Crystal responded whether her mother could hear her or not. "My purpose is to protect. To protect is my fate and my fate lies here, in the forest of Silvin."

* * *

T.T awesomeness. Can't believe I finished it. Oh! By the way, I have the sequel to this up, Eternity. If you liked this then you'll love Eternity. 

This is eeveelover893 signing off!


End file.
